This invention concerns the making of field stencils, for reproducing graphic art logos on athletic fields and such. More particularly, this invention of the Automated Cutting System for Customized Field Stencils concerns a device and process for automating the production of field stencils. In this way, the present invention allows for much more efficient, mass production of field stencils.
Field stencils are essentially sheets of material in which logo patterns are cut, allowing for the reproduction of multi-color logos upon a field (such as an athletic field), or some such other surface. While field stencils are most typically used to reproduce team logos on grass athletic field surfaces, they may be used to reproduce any sort of graphic image on a wide array of surfaces (such as walls, basketball courts, and swimming pools). Examples of such logos are commonly seen displayed at sporting events, such as college and professional football events and NASCAR events. And another common use of field stencils is to reproduce corporate logos. Field stencils differ from more typical stencils in that they allow multi-color logo reproduction using only a single stencil (i.e. a single sheet of material with pattern cut-outs), rather than layering several different stencils together to form a multi-color image.
Traditional stencils are each single color stencils, in which each stencil sheet has a cut-away area for a specific color (i.e. the cut-away section in a traditional stencil sheet represents the entire area of the image being recreated which is a particular color). In order to reproduce multi-color images with these traditional stencils (such as those used in U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,209), each stencil is applied one at a time in sequence; once placed, the cut-away section of each stencil is painted with the appropriate color. Once one color has been applied in this manner, the next stencil is put in place, and the appropriate color is applied to the cut-away section. Only after each single-color stencil has been applied and painted in sequence does the multi-color image emerge. Typically, traditional stencils are used to recreate fairly small images where precision is necessary. Thus, traditional stencils are usually used in the printing industry.
Obviously, creating multi-color images using traditional stencils is rather labor intensive. It requires a series of stencils, and the stencils must be applied and painted properly in order for the multi-color image to emerge. Alignment issues are critical, since the stencils must match properly or else the image will not be reproduced properly. The process is also fairly slow and inefficient (since it requires the precise placement of several stencils, along with wait time for the paint to dry between stencil applications). While traditional stencils produce a nice, clear image and work quite well for small reproductions, they do not lend themselves as well to reproduction of larger scale images, such as those necessary for logos being applied to athletic fields.
The larger multi-color images which are reproduced onto athletic fields do not require quite as much precision in reproduction technique, given the nature of the working surface upon which the paint will be applied (i.e. the grass surface lends a certain amount of variability by necessity) and given the manner in which the image will be viewed (by spectators from afar). As a result, field stencils are able to use a different technique for transferring a multi-color logo image using a single stencil. A field stencil does not employ complete cut-outs for the various colors of the design. Instead, field stencils use dotted guidelines, which demarcate the different color zones of the multi-color image. When the field stencil is laid in place on the surface to be painted, it basically looks like a sheet of material with a pattern of small holes (forming guidelines). The user then sprays the appropriate holes with the appropriate colors of paint (i.e. each specific guideline receives a particular color of paint), in order to transfer the dotted guideline image onto the field surface. This dotted guideline image is used to recreate the multi-color logo image.
When the field stencil is removed, the dotted guideline image is in place on the field surface, and is set forth in the appropriate colors. The user then finishes the image by linking the dotted guidelines of each specific color together (using the appropriate color of paint) and filling in the interposing zones with the appropriate colors. In this way, a single field stencil allows for the transfer of a multi-color image. Obviously, using a field stencil is more efficient than using a set of traditional stencils. This is especially true given the issues inherent in creating and painting large stencils.
Field stencils have traditionally been produced by hand. Images have been drawn onto plastic sheets by hand, and then guideline holes have been drawn d cut by hand. More specifically, a graphic image of the logo to be reproduced was typically projected onto the large plastic sheet using an overhead transparency projector. The projected image was then traced onto the plastic sheet. After the plastic sheet was taken down and inspected, the traced image usually had to be corrected, since the projected image was typically somewhat distorted. This required hours of inspection and hand correction. Then, once the corrected traced image was in place on the plastic sheet, the guideline holes were drawn in and cut out by hand. Obviously, such hand production was time consuming and inefficient.
The present invention of the Automated Cutting System for Customized Field Stencils (“ACSCFS”) modernizes the production process for field stencils, automating the stencil creation process in order to allow for mass production, while eliminating human error, increasing efficiency, and reducing turn-around-time. The ACSCFS uses a computerized process to convert a multi-color image of the logo (typically provided by the client) into a vector-based line drawing (in which the lines indicate different color regions). The computer then inserts guideline hole markings along each of the lines of the line drawing of the multi-color logo image. Once this information has been encoded, it can be scaled to create a logo of any size the stencil size can be set as necessary for the finished product, and may be adjusted for additional runs at different sizes). This information is transmitted from the computer to the automated cutting table, which uses the instructions generated by the computer to cut a field stencil for the provided logo image. By automating the process, the generation of field stencils can be greatly improved.